The present disclosure generally relates to distributed processing in computing devices. Computer systems may typically be configured to employ multiple processors that may process data in parallel. An application configured to execute multiple tasks in parallel may complete the execution of a set of tasks faster than an application executing the same set of tasks sequentially. Many computing tasks may typically require a random input value, but for most computing tasks, true randomness is not necessary and therefore pseudorandom numbers (“PRNs”) generated by pseudorandom number generators (“PRNGs”) are typically used as inputs to simulate randomness. Typically, a differentiator between a sequence of truly random numbers and a sequence of PRNs is that the sequence of PRNs may be reliably regenerated based on a given input seed. To adequately simulate randomness, typically, a method of PRN generation may be selected where for a given input seed, the nth PRN generated may not be predicted without generating each intervening PRN in sequence.